Elevator systems include an elevator car that is movable within a hoistway for carrying passengers among different levels within a building, for example. A travelling cable provides power to components on the elevator car and facilitates communicating signals between devices on the elevator car and a controller that remains fixed near a top of the hoistway, for example. Travelling cables typically have one end secured in a fixed position relative to the hoistway, which is often near the top of the hoistway. An opposite end of the travelling cable is secured to a portion of the elevator car.
The length of a travelling cable is typically dictated by the distance that the elevator car travels between a lowest landing and a highest landing. A portion of the travelling cable typically extends below the elevator car. This portion typically has a natural dynamic bending radius that depends on the construction of the travelling cable. If the natural dynamic bending radius cannot be accommodated in a hoistway the travelling cable may experience unwanted sway. For example, travelling cables with a bend having a radius other than the natural radius can exhibit swaying.
Recent trends in elevator systems have included reducing the amount of space occupied by an elevator system. Eliminating machine rooms near the top of the hoistway and reducing the width of a hoistway are examples of space-savings approaches in the industry. Some elevator systems include a reduced pit depth at the bottom of the hoistway. Reducing the size of the pit provides the advantage of reducing the amount of space required by the elevator system. A reduced pit depth, however, introduces a challenge for accommodating the travelling cable. If the depth of the pit is insufficient to accommodate the natural dynamic bending radius of the travelling cable, the portion extending below the elevator car may contact the floor of the pit or other system components within the pit. Such contact is undesirable.